Always and forever?
by Yurs Truly
Summary: kagome and inuyasha are best friends, and try to fend off the gang of youkai that hate hanyous.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we all know what I'm gunna put here…

Kagome walked home, excitedly. She was clutching a drawing of her cat, Boyu in her small, 5-year-old hands. She was really proud of it, and the teacher had even said she liked it the best. She couldn't wait to show her best friend, Inuyasha. He went to a different school because his parents were important in the country, while her mom simply kept a shrine. Kagome was an only child, but her mom had another baby on the way. Her dad had been killed in a youkai attack a few months prior. Inuyasha lived with his, Tai-Inu-Youkai father, as well as his big half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a full demon, and he and Inuyasha shared a father. Inuyasha's human mother had been killed a few years ago because of a war. As Kagome was walking, she was humming absent-mindedly, and didn't notice the group of children approaching her.

"Hey look!" one of them yelled at her. "It's the Hanyou lover!"

" Is there something wrong? Can I help you?" she asked, oblivious to what they meant.

"Yeah! You can go get lost, you and that hanyou!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" she asked, confused. Inuyasha waited silently on a rooftop just above where the girl had been confronted. If they tried anything, he would make them regret it. She was only human, and there was a group of youkai surrounding her. He knew them from his school. There was Kouga, heir to the wolf-demon-tribe's lands, Naraku, who was heir to the Northern lands, and many others. He looked at the poor girl, not knowing who they were talking about. 'Ignorance is bliss' he thought to himself. Although the gang of youkai would never confront him personally, they had no problem scaring a human girl away from him. 'When I get older.' He thought sadly, 'she'll leave me. She'll be appalled by me.' But then that little voice popped into his head. 'No she won't' it screamed 'she promised she wouldn't!' the voice had no time to continue, because they were interrupted by the scent of tears, Kagome's tears. He heard a muffled sob, followed by her yelling as loud as she could while choked up with sobs, "why do you hate him? Why? There's nothing wrong with him! We'll show you!" The words sounded forced, but he could tell she meant them. Little did he know, he too was being watched, by his own father.

'She is so young, so innocent, so pure' the tai-youkai thought to himself. 'She does not care about Inuyasha's heritage. But those children will make her suffer. Now it may only be words, but as they grow older and stronger, they will eventually not hesitate from killing her. She will find out soon enough what her life will have in store for her should she not leave my son, but she won't. I can feel it in her aura.'

Inuyasha swiftly jumped down from his hiding place, immediately scattering the demons. He knelt down beside his closest friend, and tried to comfort her. After sitting there for a few minutes, he scooped the tiny human up into his arms, and leaped back up to the rooftop. She still had her drawing clutched in her tiny hand.

"Come on Kag's, I'll take you home." He whispered into her ear. He hadn't told his father about his friend, more worried that Sesshoumaru would find out, and tease him. His brother and himself were on good terms, but they loved to tease each other. He leapt gracefully onto the next roof, smiling to himself as she held onto him tighter.

The tai-youkai smiled to himself as he saw his son land each jump easily. It was obvious that the boy had a large amount of demon strength and speed. He would probably be just as powerful as a full demon, but his human blood would put him at a great advantage in battle. He would be un-stoppable. The youkai grinned inwardly as he wondered when his small son would tell him about his human friend.

"Hey hanyou!" a cry came from behind them. Inuyasha stopped on the next rooftop, and turned around. Kouga and his two henchmen, Hakkaku and Ginta, were standing on the rooftop behind him. "You want to finish what you started back there?"

Inuyasha gently put Kagome down, and cracked his knuckles. He was a year older than Kagome, but already, because of his demon blood, was a few inches taller. The young human girl stepped back as Inuyasha leaped over to the roof where the three wolf-youkai were standing on. Kouga nodded to Hakkaku and Ginta, and they stepped aside. Inuyasha flexed his claws, and emitted a deep-throated growl. It was then that the other 2 wolf demons leaped over to Kagome. They landed in front of her, ad walked slowly towards her, growling softly. She took a step back, then another, but for each step she took backwards, they took one forwards.

Inu-Tashio tensed. If they were trying to dispose of the human girl this soon, they would have taken it too far. A fully-grown human could be taken out by a child-youkai. This child didn't stand a chance.

Kagome tried to take another step back, but quickly leaned forwards when she realized there was nothing to step on. Hakkaku took another step forward, and the girl lost her balance. She plummeted to the ground, screaming for Inuyasha.

Inu-Tashio leaped, grabbing the tiny human bridal-style in his arms as he pushed off the side of the tower they were on, and got back up. When he got there, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakku were long-gone. Inuyasha looked at his father, as he set Kagome down.

"F-f-father?" the Hanyou asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice, but whether it was from almost losing his friend, or because of being caught with an unknown human friend, the Tai-Youkai couldn't tell.

"Who were they?" Inu-Tashio demanded his son. His voice was filled with authority.

"Nobody important." Inuyasha muttered, taking great interest with the gravel by his shoes.

"Well I need to know that you're alright out here, on your own." Inu-Tashio demanded, but his voice had a bit of softness in it. The smell of fear from the fall was still radiating off the girl in waves, making him soften his tone to try to calm her.

"I can handle myself father!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed.

"I believe that you can, but can you handle protecting yourself, and her?" he asked, pointing with his eyes to a frightened Kagome, standing in-between the two inu-youkai.

"This is the first, and last, time it's happened." Inuyasha said, fire now in his eyes.

'I wouldn't be so confident' the Tai-youkai thought, but simply nodded in reply. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, and scooped her up, before leaping towards her shrine.

At the door to her house, she was about to wave good-bye, and go inside when suddenly Inuyasha was in front of her, pushing her back with his left hand.

"What is it Inu?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice, and scent.

"You can't stay here tonight. Come to my house." Kagome gasped, confused.

"Why not? Is something the matter? Tell me, please!"

"I'm not sure, but something just isn't right." He said. She was unsure of his answer's honesty, but accepted it. He scooped her back up, before leaping off to show her his home.

"father, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled at the front door. Kagome was amazed, but her 5-year-old mind quickly moved on to other things. After they walked through the door, they went to a hallway on the left. Inuyasha pulled her hand into his clawed one, and lead her up a set of almost un-seen stairs. At he top, Inuyasha paused, and sniffed. He stood there, and in a matter of seconds, a young demon with purple stripes on his cheeks, silver hair, a blue crescent-moon on his forehead, and a fluffy white item wrapped around one of his arms.

"Hey Fluffy, where's dad?" Inuyasha asked, not thinking twice about the Fluffy part. The slightly older, full-youkai raised an eyebrow, but simply stated

"He's in a meeting. Who is this?" he gave Kagome an once-over, and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"This as a friend, her name is Kagome. Kagome," he looked over his shoulder at the young human, and continued "this is Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly in the girl's direction, and she timidly raised a hand to shoulder height and waved.

"Here, follow me Kag's!" Inuyasha told her, before taking a hold of her hand, and leading her towards another part of the mansion.

With Fluffy

Sesshoumaru was interested to say the least. His noble brother had befriended a simple human girl. She probably lived at a shrine or something. He would talk to his brother later about it, but he was worried. They smelled like they had been around human blood. He wondered if that was the reason they had come here. She was human, and wouldn't have been able to smell it, but Inuyasha could have. It may have been at the girl's home. His brother would not want to risk his friend getting hurt.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha sat on his king-sized bed. Kagome was at the edge, swinging her legs.

"Inu?" she asked, in her timid voice.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why wouldn't you let me go home?"

"It was too dangerous. I think…" he trailed off, and waited a few seconds before continuing. "I think there was a whole lotta b-bl-blood there." He paused, crawling over to her, and dragging her into his lap. He could smell the worry radiating off her, and there was a trace of tears.

"Do you think it was my mommy?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible." Kagome grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and buried her face in his shirt. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened, revealing inuyasha's father. Kagome looked up, and wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands.

"You two stay here, with Sesshoumaru. I need to go… check things out in town." He said it like he just needed to investigate a 5-cent candy heist, but Kagome had a feeling she knew what he was investigating. Her house. Inuyasha nodded, and he felt her do the same.

Three days later

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running towards the alleyway the duo always met in.

"What is it?" he asked, leaping down in front of her, one of his cute dog-ears twitching. It had been three days since the incident at Kagome's house.

"I have a surprise for you!" she exclaimed, happily. It was amazing how quickly a young child could forget her emotional troubles. She had been living with her aunt in an apartment not far away from her school, and had gotten over her grief quickly.

"What is it!" the young hanyou asked excitedly, running up to her, and sniffing, trying to get a hint. She giggled.

"Hey! Stop that! It tickles!"

"Well, then tell me what it is!" he pointed out, impatient as always.

"Come with me and I'll show you!"

"Ok…" Inuyasha grumbled. She led him out of the alley, and down the street. He followed her, excited to know what it was. He wasn't paying attention to where they were going, and thus didn't notice that they were getting back to his part of town. He didn't even notice when she led him up to his house, he was just too excited. He _DID _however, notice when they opened the door, and there was a rustle, and then a whole bunch of people jumped out, and yelled, "SUPRISE!" there was Shiori, Jenengi, I know that's spelt wrong, but bear with me! Osakuya, Myonma, and more. They were all hanyou's. Kagome was his only human friend, but he didn't mind, and apparently, neither did she. Kagome giggled, and dragged him towards everybody. He had almost forgotten, today was his 7th birthday. Kagome would be turning 6 in another week, and he had a trick or two up his sleeve for her. Kagome was good friends with all them, and they accepted her just like she accepted them.

They played a lot of games, ate, and talked, and laughed, and ate, and played games, and laughed, and played games, and ate. By the time Kagome had to leave, everybody was tired, the sugar had worn off, and a couple of them were even asleep. Inu-Tashio drove them all home, and by the time Kagome got back, she was dead tired. She dragged her feet up to her apartment's outer door you know how apartments have the door, and you go in and there's a hallway, and the actual apartments are off the hallway? This is the first door. She pulled a key out of her pocket, and just as she was about to stick it in the lock, 3 masked men came barrelling out, one knocking her over onto the lawn. She didn't notice it, but the men appeared to be running for their lives, and although her human ears, the Inu-Youkai and Inu-Hanyou in the car heard the ticking of a bomb.

A/N don't you just love me for that cliffy? Well I have longer chapters than my other fics… YAY! But I was wondering, is it Hakku, or Hakkaku? Because I really don't know. I'll start another chapter soon! Toodle-loo! Well actually no, here's a bit more

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled to her. She looked at him, confused. "GET IN THE CAR!" he yelled through the now open window. She didn't miss the urgency in his voice, and got up and ran as fast as her human legs could carry her towards the car. She threw open the door, and pulled herself in.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently

"There's a bomb in there." Inuyasha stated. Kagome thought about her aunt, but didn't really mind, she had made her do housework and stuff. She didn't like it much.

" I believe it will be safest for you to stay with us for the time being." Inu-Tashio stated. 'It seems that somebody is after her life. Being pushed off a rooftop, almost being slaughtered by knifepoint at her own house, and now almost being blown up. If it wasn't for Inuyasha smelling blood at her house, whoever had been there would have killed her to.' the tai-youkai thought to himself. Humans were fragile, but they could be very helpful when it came to using logic. If she were to stay at his house, nobody would dare go after her there. He could transfer her to Inuyasha's school. She had been in kindergarten, but had quickly grown tired of the child's play, and was now in grade 1, Inuyasha's grade. He had discovered this while eavesdropping on the children at the party. After driving for a few minutes, there was a loud bang, and a burst of smoke in the air. Stones were falling everywhere, and humans were screaming, and where the apartment building had once been, there was now a crater.

Kagome walked up the front steps to the Tashio mansion, not really looking where she was going. The lady hadn't actually been her aunt. She had simply been something like her father's stepsister's mother's sister's ex-boyfriend's son's friend's girlfriend. No blood relation what so ever, and she hadn't had time to get attached to her. She didn't really get attached to anybody, and could easily let anybody go after a few days, anybody, except for her small group of hanyou friends. She wasn't able to get close to family, only friends. Nobody was sure why, but she couldn't. Inuyasha led the girl to his room, while his father went to work. Youkai, how could they get over something like that so quickly? The human girl wondered, but soon forgot when the 7-year-old hanyou brought a 2-litre tub of ice cream, and two spoons. Kagome grinned, and took one of the spoons from him. Sesshoumaru walked in, drawn by the smell of ice cream. The 10-year-old Inu-Youkai glanced longingly at the ice cream, before producing a spoon of his own, and in one fluid movement, leaping onto the bed, and digging a huge spoonful out. Kagome giggled, and put another spoonful in her mouth, letting it melt. When the tub was finally done, Kagome felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. She laid her head in Inuyasha's lap, and shut her eyes.

Inuyasha blushed when the human girl laid her head in his lap. She could hear her breathing slow, and could smell her relaxation, which soon led to sleep. Inuyasha looked at his brother, who was drinking the beauty if they human girl lying there. She was so fragile. Either one of them could kill her with a swipe of their claws, and most humans would be terrified, but Kagome looked like she wouldn't trade her position in for the world. Both brothers smiled. With a nod, Inuyasha stood up, still holding the girl in his arms, while Sesshoumaru pulled the quilt back. Inuyasha gently laid the girl down, while Sesshoumaru covered her up. The two brothers walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

A/N

Ok… just so you know, Inuyasha and fluffy are good friends in this fic, and I might end up pairing this inu/kag/sess. They would both be like dating her, and would be ok with it (no citrus don't worry… I'm only 13) I haven't decided if I should make Kagome move away, or if I should let them grow up together… this chapter's shorter than the last one, but I'm tired and don't feel like continuing right now. Review and I'll write longer chapters, and I will work on Ali sometime this weekend… I hope… oh and, in this fic, Inuyasha can turn into a dog form once he gets older, it looks like the puppy-fluffy. And I am considering putting some really violent fights in, where all 3 are in they're true form. And Inu-Tashio is huge! If you haven't seen any of those episodes in which they're fighting in the skeleton, think this. Inuyasha is about the size of one of fluffy's toes when fluffy is in his true form, and they were both fighting in Inu-Tashio's spinal cord when fluffy was big, so imagine the size of Inu-Tashio… :S I wouldn't want to get on his bad side… lol and since I'm feeling nice, I'll put the chapter that I was just working on in here, so this is like 9 pages long, so don't shoot me if it's another week or 2 until you get an update… :P

Kagome yawned, sat up and looked around. She was in a beautiful room. It had sky blue walls, and a slightly lighter ceiling. Over on one side of the room, she could see a balcony, and on the other side a door. She realized the room was huge. How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Inuyasha chose that moment to walk in. as soon as she saw him, everything came flooding back. The bomb, the ice cream, and the falling asleep on Inuyasha's lap. She blushed, but he either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes while he sat at the foot of her bed. The door swung open, and a face, with 2 purple stripes down the side, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He leaped expertly over to her bed, and sat at the foot with Inuyasha.

"Father says you can stay with us for a while." Inuyasha said excitedly. Sesshoumaru nodded. He was starting to like the girl, and could now see why his father had fallen for a creature so fragile. Kagome smiled, happy because she was aloud to stay with somebody she knew and trusted, instead of a stranger who claimed to have some relation to her. "He also said that you can go to our school!" the hanyou continued. "And everybody is coming over today to talk about how to get back at Kouga!" by everybody, he meant all the people who had been at his birthday party. They were all so protective of their human friend, and everybody knew better than to try to hurt her. Doing so would be suicide, but the wolf demons didn't exactly care. Just as the last sentence was finished, another form was on the bed. Inu-Tashio. He smiled at Kagome, who shyly smiled back.

"We will be going to the shrine today to collect your things." He said. He knew it would be dangerous to keep the girl here for long. Although she herself couldn't tell, it was plain to him that she was developing miko powers, and soon, if she felt threatened by one of the boys, she could purify them without meaning to. Not only that, but they would also be a danger to herself. If she developed too much power without learning how to control it, his powerful aura could seriously injure her, but for now, she could stay. In a few months she would have to go somewhere else, to either learn to harness her powers, or simply hide them. If she spent too much time in the presence of a demon though, her powers could become dangerous, even at such a young age. There was a knock at the door that drew Inu-Tashio out of his thoughts. Inuyasha was already at the door, pulling Shiori in by the hand. She was being followed closely by a group of other hanyous. The two full-blooded Inu-youkai left, leaving the children to their plans of revenge.

"He pushed her off a ten story ROOF!" Sakura, a bear hanyou asked, amazed

"Yeah!" Inuyasha stated.

"Well not exactly…" Kagome started. " They just kinda, umm, chased me off."

"That's disgusting!" Shiori exclaimed hence use of exclamation mark

"If my father hadn't been following us, she wouldn't be here right now." Inuyasha said he switches between father and dad… I don't know why

"I say we get him sometime when he's alone. That way, we're guaranteed to win."

"Yeah!" a few of the voices agreed.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. Kagome, you go into the alley, and just wander around until Kouga and his gooneys show up. Then we'll get Shiori, Jenengi, Sakura, Yoshikuni, Kaito, and Taiki to head his goonies off, and the rest of us will take him out!" Inuyasha said, a determined look creeping onto his face. Kagome nodded. Everybody walked out of the room, Kagome running a hand through her hair in an attempt to untangle it, but it did little to help. Once they got outside, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, bridal style, and leaped out of the gates. The rest of his friends either had strange demon-like wings popping out, or were leaping, or were simply running quickly, after all, they were all hanyous, and all had amazing demonic powers. Inuyasha could even transform into a dog form, something that only a very powerful full youkai should be able to do. Kagome didn't know, and none of his other friends did either, and he didn't want them to find out unless somebody's life was at stake. He and his brother in their true forms could easily dwarf a human in size, five humans could easily fit on one paw, with room to move around, but their father was much larger than them. They could both sit over 75 feet apart, on one shoulder. Any human in their right mind would run and scream from any demon like that, even him, but he had a feeling that Kagome wouldn't. He didn't have to worry about his hanyou friends, because most of them had also found a way to change into their true forms. It had happened the first time they had fought together, but that was another story, and it had happened over a year ago, before Kagome had pranced into their lives. Now that he thought of it, all of them could transform, except for fragile little Kagome, but she packed a punch, well, at least for a human she did, he sighed, remembering the first time he'd met her. They all stopped in the alley that they had claimed as theirs. Young though they were, they were still powerful, both in strength and in politics, well except for Kagome, who was powerful neither in strength, or politics, but in mind. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and set her down, nodded, and leaped off. The area was actually a series of alleys, and one could easily get lost in them, unless you had keen senses like a youkai. She still never went in too deep without Inuyasha, for fear of getting lost, but she knew that even if she went in without him, he would soon find her. She started wandering around aimlessly, still not 100 sure about the plan, but trusting Inuyasha's ideas, and strength to get them through this. She turned left, walked for 5 steps, and then turned right, only to bump into a very pissed off wolf youkai.

"Why hey there precious" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She backed away, into another youkai. She whimpered, obviously afraid of what might happen, but knowing that Inuyasha would come.

"Hey Kouga! Eat this!" Taiki yelled, showering Kouga with rocks. All the others they were with threw some as well. Kouga growled, a very threatening growl, and muttered

"Get 'em". All of his goonies ran at them, leaving Kouga and Kagome alone.

"Well now, what else do you guys have planned for me?" He asked, his voice dripping with hatred. Just then, Inuyasha leaped down from his perch, followed closely by the other half of his gang.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, his voice mirroring Kouga's. Though they were young, they had demon blood, and were instinctively territorial, and could fight to the death even at such a young age, and most a lot wouldn't hesitate to kill anything, even a young, unarmed, human. Kouga brought his arms behind his back, and growled. Kagome was behind him, with everybody else in front, so only she saw the flicker of light reflecting off of metal when he pulled a knife. Before she had time to react, the wolf youkai had Kagome in a headlock, and was holding the knife up to a bit of exposed skin, right by an artery.

"I do believe you were just leaving, weren't you?" he asked, pushing the knife up closer to he flesh, the tip poking into her skin. Inuyasha growled at what he said next. "Kagome, you could come with us, know true power, not some excuse for youkai-blood with those filthy creatures." There was a growl coming from behind them, but it was feminine, and obviously coming from a full-grown youkai. Kouga slowly rotated on his heel, and dropped the knife, and released Kagome. "M-mother…" Kouga was really nervous now. Some of the hanyous were snickering, while others were trying not to explode with rage from having their battle interrupted.

"What were you doing with that mortal girl? You could have killed her." the voice of Kouga's mother was calm, but only somebody who had felt human emotions could catch the rage. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. He pulled her into a hug, while she twisted around in his arms to see what was happening behind her. The female wolf-youkai sniffed, and snapped her neck back to look at the two inu-youkai now standing behind her. She pulsed once, twice, three times, before growing, and changing into the form of a huge, grey wolf. She took up most of the alley, and collapsed a few buildings. Inu-Tashio did the same, but changed into a huge, white dog, filling up the rest of the alley, and knocking a few more buildings down. Kouga followed his mother's example, and changed into the same form, only smaller. Sesshoumaru did the same. All four transformed youkai were growling, poisonous sludge dripping from their mouths. Inuyasha eased his way out of Kagome's embrace, muttering to her about how he had to go help his father. He yelled at Ibuki to take Kagome somewhere safe, and to get everybody out of there.

"You heard him, leave!" Ibuki yelled before scooping Kagome up, and taking her a few rooftops away from the battle, knowing that she would want to watch. Inuyasha looked at her regretfully, hoping that his true form wouldn't scare her away, and then changed into a huge dog, the same size, if not larger than Sesshoumaru.

Ibuki glanced at Kagome, he, like his sister Sakura, was a bear demon, so the ways of their fights were similar to those of Inu-Youkai. It was more of an intimidation thing, and rarely had more than a few paw swats. They were mostly growling. The bear youkai had a great respect for Inu-Tashio, because he knew that the Inu-youkai could grow probably 10 times the size he was right now easily, but it took a powerful youkai to restrain himself and stay smaller. Ibuki could smell the fear radiating off Kagome in waves, but weather it was from almost being killed, or from seeing Inuyasha in his true form, or from seeing him in a fight, he couldn't tell. She was 2 years younger than him, but could understand so much more of the world. She was caring, thoughtful, understanding, and happy. She had only been sad for a day or two when she had found out her mother was dead before getting back to her normal self. He was so absorbed in thought, that he didn't even notice the large, wooden looking spider moving behind the 3 inu-youkai. Kagome gasped, and tried to wriggle out of the bear youkai's grasp, but to no avail.

Ok, I'm done, a little bit of a cliffy, but don't complain, you got 9 pages! C ya 18r

Oh! I almost forgot… should I keep inu and kag together, or tear them apart at a young age and have them reunited? You tell me!


	2. meeting, for the first time?

Disclaimer:…. Notice the use of fic at the end of fanfic? That's cus this is fiction… it didn't happen in the show…

Kagome managed to wriggle one of her arms out of the tight grasp of the bear youkai. She screamed at Inuyasha just as the spider was about to step on him. She reached out her hand, and screamed louder. Almost immediately she was surrounded by a pink light, and than it went shooting towards the spider youkai, pushing back the bear hanyou in the process. Her legs crumpled, and she suddenly felt exhaustion wash over her. She fell forwards, off the edge of the building, and tumbled down towards the now pissed off, next-to-dead spider youkai.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" came a young feminine cry, while a giant boomerang went flying through the air, slicing off the arm of the spider that was about to grab Kagome. Kagome hit something soft, warm, and furry before darkness over took her completely.

"Kagome! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the first day of high school!" Sango yelled at her best friend.

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome had awoken 10 years ago, after falling from a building, not remembering anything or anybody from her past. She only remembered her name, and being saved by her best friend/adoptive sister, and sometimes, she would have memory flashes of a silver blur, but that was all. Not knowing what grade she was in, they had started her in Sango's class, which was, in reality, a grade lower than her original grade.

The two black-haired girls walked out of the house, in identical green and white school uniforms. They turned at the end of the driveway, and started to walk towards the school.

"Hey guess what?" Sango asked excitedly

"You're going to bear Miroku's child?"

"No silly! I heard that both the Tashio kids go to our school!" she squealed with delight.

"You mean THE Tashio kids? The Inu-youkai/hanyou? Kids of the guy who owns most of Japan!" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Uh-huh!" Sango squealed again.

"Oh Kami help me!" Kagome said, not disguising the excitement in her voice.

"This is going to be so awesome! What if we become friends with them? That would be cool!"

"I hear their arrogant, self-cantered jerks"

"It would be so awesome if we could be friends with both of them, but from what I hear, they hate each other, so it would have to be friends with one of them."

"And who would these two fine looking young ladies be talking about on a gorgeous day like this?" a masculine voice asked from behind them.

"The Tashio kids… you're a fan, right Miroku? What's their last name?"

"Takihashi I do believe." The man said from behind them.

" You've already been here for a year, so have you met either of them?" Kagome asked

"Well, I'm on sharing-a-cafeteria-table-with-Inuyasha bases, so I guess I could saw I know them.

"WOW!" Sango screeched, just before walking onto the school grounds.

"But he's kind of a jerk, I heard he's broken almost every girls heart." Miroku continued.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing him on TV… I don't see how girls can like him." Kagome said.

"Well see you at lunch." Miroku said as he sauntered over to a group of pretty girls.

"Ok, so we have first, third, fourth and sixth together?" Sango asked, leaning over to see her friend's schedule.

"Yep." Kagome replied, before they walked off to the building.

"Inuyasha! Get up already!" Sesshoumaru yelled at his younger brother. Toe only reaction he got from his brother was a slight twitch from the right ear. Sesshoumaru grinned evilly, and slowly walked up to his brother. He leaned down to the revealed right ear, and screamed "UP! NOW!" Inuyasha jumped three feet, landed clear on the other side of the room in a fighting stance, while massaging his ear in one clawed hand.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled

"It got you out of bed, didn't it?" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Shaddup." Inuyasha said, before shoving Sesshoumaru out of his room.

Inuyasha walked into the school, searching for the scents of any of his friends. He found them, a ways away, but still close. He headed over to them, catching some of the conversation before they noticed him

"Do you really think it's possible?" Sakura asked the group.

" I don't know, apparently she doesn't remember anything from before she was six, except for her name, and is it just a coincidence that she has the same name, and she was almost six when we lost her?" Shiori asked

"I don't know, but don't tell Inuyasha, he might do something crazy." Sakura replied

"Don't tell me what? From what I hear, it almost sounds like you're talking about Kagome." Inuyasha said casually.

"Well, rumour has it that there is a Kagome Higurashi starting here this year, and she can't remember anything from before she was six." Jenengi said.

"Kagome is a common name, and wasn't there like a train crash that left a whole bunch of people without memory around that same time?" Inuyasha asked. He had spent years convincing himself that Kagome was gone, and he wasn't about to start thinking otherwise.

"Hey, there's Eri, Yuki and Ayumi." Kagome said as she casually walked in their direction.

" Hey San, Kag's! Isn't this so awesome? I mean we're going to the same school as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takihashi!" Eri squealed

"What's the big deal with him anyways? Kagome asked, "From what I can tell, he's a total jerk."

"But he's soooo friggen HOT! You could cook a turkey with him!" Yuki said.

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Oh My God! He's coming! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!" Ayumi screamed. Kagome rolled her eyes, but looked in the direction of the group of hanyou's coming their way. She looked at the silver haired, amber eyed person in the front, and she just knew she had seen him before. Their eyes locked.

Inuyasha's amber eyes locked on the girls chocolate brown ones. He immediately recognized them, and that scent, that heavenly scent. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" he asked, shocked.

"What the-… how the hell do you know my name?" the girl asked, shocked, "do I know you or something?" she gave him a strange look, before she turned because of a series of squeals from behind her. "Would you guys shut up? I mean, are you obsessed or something? Ok well Eri, you can squeal. You have that shrine thingy set up for him in your closet, but everybody else, would you shut up?" she asked, Eri was now blushing because of her idol knowing about her shrine. The bell rang, giving 5 minutes warning before the first class started. She turned back to him, and asked again, "how the hell did you know my friggen name?" enunciating each syllable slowly.

"Not sure" he said, before walking down the hall towards his first class, each of the hanyou's following him stopped to look her over, before going their own ways.

Lunch

Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all sat down at a table, all chattering at once about their classes.

"So was he in any of your classes Sango?" Eri asked, by he, obviously referring to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I no longer admire him in any way. He's such a jerk! Kagome was right."

"What did I tell you?" Kagome asked smugly "I have a good judge of character."

"Save it" Miroku said, coming to sit with them, not hesitating to grab Sango's ass in the process, earning himself a nice red handprint on his face.

"HEY, ROKU, YOU COMMIN'?" a silver haired hanyou screamed across the cafeteria.

"JUST A SEC, I'M HAVING A NICE CHAT WITH SOME FINE YOUNG LADIES OVER HERE!"

"THEIR FRESHIES! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE?" a new voice called. Kagome looked over at the group of people yelling at Miroku. Most of them were hanyous, but a few were human or youkai.

With Inuyasha

"So do you really think it's her?" Sakura asked excitedly

"I don't know, it's possible, but then, how the hell could a human survive a fall like that? It's unheard of!" Jenenji stated.

"I dunno, I'll ask Miroku if he knows anything, but not now.

After School

Kagome sighed. The first day of school and she already had loads of homework. She was lying on her bed, with Sango's pet neko-youkai Kirara curled up by her head. She had been cooped up here since after school, and it was now almost 8. Just as she started to understand the questions, when she was rudely interrupted by Sango.

"Kagome! Have you seen Kohaku? He didn't come home after school, and it's dark now, and he's un-armed!"

"No, I thought he was out getting armour repairs with you." Kagome tried to keep her face straight, for Sango's sake, but it didn't exactly work.

"Oh my god! We have to go look for him! There has been a huge increase of youkai attacks lately!"

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and stood up, grabbing her bow and arrows, and ran down to the front door. She didn't exactly need the arrows, she could easily purify anything that threatened her, but it felt good to know that she could do some long-range damage. Hopping on Kirara, she flew off, al the while praying to both Buddha and Kami that Kohaku was all right, for Sango's sake.

A/N see, I just got a review from fashionvictim, and look, I updated! Muahahahahaha therefore, she gets a cookie. I will give cookies to anybody else who reviews, even if it's a flame! So go press that button, you know you want to! Oh! I'm gunna start another fic soon, about Inuyasha having a sister, but I have a lot of ideas on how to introduce her, and I can't decide on one yet, but I am currently leaning on one particular way.

Toodle-B-Doodles!


	3. memories

A/n… gasp I got a really nice review! Omg! TY all you that reviewed! You make me keep going! I LUV U ALL!! I have an idea of how to end Ali, but that won't happen for a while, I'll start writing another fic, but like the life of all purity, I won't publish it until my other fics are done.

Disclaimer: let's just put it this way… I'm not rolling in cash… Rumiko Takahashi is… figure it out!

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and stood up, grabbing her bow and arrows, and ran down to the front door. She didn't exactly need the arrows, she could easily purify anything that threatened her, but it felt good to know that she could do some long-range damage. Hopping on Kirara, they flew off, al the while Kagome was praying to both Buddha and Kami that Kohaku was all right, for Sango's sake.

Inuyasha was walking around town, no particular destination intended, just wandering. He thought of Kagome, both the new one and the old one. Was it possible that they were the same person? His Kagome had been in his grade, this one wasn't. Wasn't that difference enough? He didn't really care, he was just curious he told himself _'that's just what you want to think'_ that annoying voice in his head voiced.

Feeling a sudden urge to destroy something, he pulled his sword, Tetsusaiga, out of its sheath, and looked around for a tree, park bench, even a small building to destroy, but no such luck. Deciding he would have to settle for a playground, he ran up, and started off by slashing the slide in two, followed by slicing and dicing those two pieces. He was about to go for the tire swing, when he heard a cry for help.

with Sango and Kagome

"HELP!" a young boy's voice rang out through the city.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screeched, as Kirara turned in the direction of the yell. After flying for no more than a minute, the ended up at a small, abandoned shrine. Sango grasped her weapon, a giant bone boomerang she so affectionately called Hiraikotsu, -why people named their weapons, Kagome didn't know- and thrust it at the closest thing, which happened to be the shrine gates. Rushing in, the two girls stopped when they saw a figure looming over a smaller, human, form. "Get away from him!" Sango yelled, once again thrusting the Hiraikotsu at the most threatening object, now being the form over Kohaku. The object of her hatred looked up, and not a second to soon, he jumped up, and pulled out a sword, before landing on the ground, and gasping at the weapon that Sango now held in her hands.

"You!" He yelled, walking slowly over to Sango. "You were, you were there- when, when she, when she fell." He whispered.

"Who? Who fell? When?"

"Over 10 years ago, my, my little Kagome, she- she fell…" he didn't need to finish his sentence for them to figure out what he meant.

"Hey Yash! Everything ok over here?" a young, hanyou girl called over

"Yeah Sakura, I got it under control." Kagome turned to look at the girl, and gasped. She was standing in front of a huge tree. An image flashed before Kagome's eyes.

_A young girl of no more than 5 was running around a huge tree, chasing a boy who was older by only a few years. He had silver hair, and two puppy ears on top of his head, and amber eyes. "Inuyasha, let's go sit in the tree!" the young girl called to the boy. The boy, who the girl had referred to as Inuyasha quickly grabbed the girl, who Kagome thought was herself, and bounded up into the tree branches._

Kagome looked away from the tree, and at the old, broken-down house.

"S-Souta?" Kagome whispered, taking a hesitant step towards the house. Souta. It had been the future name of her mothers' unborn child. She looked more intently at the house, and then, without thinking, she ran in, pushing the rotting boards away. She had made it to what appeared to be the kitchen, when Sango's hand stopped her.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go home." She said softly.

"Something happened here, before I met you. I know it…" Kagome whispered, her voice cracking. "I know it." She whispered so quietly that even Inuyasha had to strain to hear it.

"Kagome, we should go back now, really, we should" Sango said, not knowing what this shrine had to do with Kagome's past, but not sure she wanted to find out either.

"Not yet. I need- I need to know more. Maybe I can figure out who I am. I need this, Sango, please?" she begged. Sango sighed and nodded, knowing that taking Kagome away could harm her more than letting her stay. Kagome slowly creeped down a hallway, and walked to the room at the end. She touched her hand to the doorknob, but yanked it back when she was hit with a memory. Slowly putting her hand back on the doorknob, this time letting the memory take her.

_A small girl ran up to a young woman. 'Mommy! Mommy look what I found!' _

_'What is it Kagome?' the young woman asked. The small girl walked up to the lady, and opened her hands, which were cupped together, letting a beautiful butterfly flutter out. 'Ain't it pretty?' Kagome asked, smiling _

_'Yes Kagome, it is very pretty.' The woman smiled, and took Kagome's hand. 'Let's go home now. I have a special surprise for you when we get there.'_

_'Ok mommy!' the young girl smiled, running ahead to pick some dandelions. She tucked one behind her ear, and took three others to put in a vase when she got home._

_'Mommy has a special surprise for you Kagome.' The same young woman said, smiling. 'Pretty soon, you're going to have a baby brother or sister.' She said, her smile widening._

_'REALLY?' Kagome asked, grinning. 'Yuka has a little sister, and she lets me play with her all the time! Babies are so cute!' she giggled._

"S- Souta!" she said, louder this time. "He- he didn't make it?" She finished in a whisper. She slowly turned the doorknob, revealing a large pink room. There was a queen bed in one corner, with pink and white blankets, and a white wicker chair opposite it. It had two doors on one wall, Kagome figured they lead to a bathroom and a closet, and there was a white dresser just below a huge window. She gasped. On the wall by the dresser, there were blood spatters. She stared at the red blotches, before whimpering. "Mamma?" she whispered softly "MAMMA!" she yelled, before everything went black.


	4. memories pt2

Disclaimer: we've been over this! Don't rub it in!

A/N thanks to some very nice reviews, I am updating (notice that whenever I get a nice review I update? hint hint) no winghai this story is far from over. I don't even know how to finish it… well actually I have 1 idea, but it's really screwed up…(think The Butterfly Effect) Also, I have decided to discontinue Ali for the time being, as my readers seem to enjoy this fic much more. Tell me if you disagree with this. Also, I will be transferring the 2nd chapter of Yurami to this computer, so it should be up soon.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. She was in a room, with blood red walls, a maroon carpet, and a wine red bed. She lifted her head, but immediately plunked it down on the fluffy down pillow.

Kag's POV

'Do I have a hangover?' '_Well no shit! If you have this bad of a headache, you must have been pretty fucked up last night'_ 'not you again! I only got drunk once before, and I do believe that's from listening to you' '_but did you not have fun?'_ 'I almost got fucking raped! That sure sounds like a jolly old time to me' '_if you want to treat me like that, then I'm leaving!' _'Good riddance!'

"Oh! I see you're up!" a voice said from my right. I glanced over, and was stunned. A boy, no, a young man, with long, flowing silver hair stood there. His amber eyes locked with mine. I had to force myself away from his gaze to keep examining his delicious bod- woah, slow down Kagome! You've just met this guy! No! Bad Kagome! Bad, bad Kagome! He looked ok, if you decided to ignore the to-die-for eyes, the perfect hair that just begged to be played with, the way he looked in his muscle shirt, his muscles rippling all through his masculine arms, and the clear 12-pack he had on his abs. Damn how often did he work out? He had just the right amount of muscle. Not way too much to be disgusting, but not so little that he looked like cooked spaghetti. I swear, my mouth was watering.

Normal POV

"Now if you're done mentally doing hell knows what to me," Kagome blushed, and somehow managed to bring her eyes up to his face. "I would like to introduce myself. I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi, first son to InuTaisho Takahashi." Sesshoumaru. That name reminded me of something. Kagome gasped. Another memory came back to her.

Memory sequence

Kagome yawned, sat up and looked around. She was in a beautiful room. It had sky blue walls, and a slightly lighter ceiling. Over on one side of the room, she could see a balcony, and on the other side a door. She realized the room was huge. How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Inuyasha chose that moment to walk in. as soon as she saw him, everything came flooding back. The bomb, the ice cream, and the falling asleep on Inuyasha's lap. She blushed, but he either didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes while he sat at the foot of her bed. The door swung open, and a face, with 2 purple stripes down the side, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He leaped expertly over to her bed, and sat at the foot with Inuyasha.

"_Father says you can stay with us for a while." Inuyasha said excitedly. Sesshoumaru nodded. He was starting to like the girl, and could now see why his father had fallen for a creature so fragile. Kagome smiled, happy because she was aloud to stay with somebody she knew and trusted, instead of a stranger who claimed to have some relation to her. "He also said that you can go to our school!" the hanyou continued. "And everybody is coming over today to talk about how to get back at Kouga!" _

End Memory Sequence

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru's face. Just as she had feared, there were 2 purple stripes down each cheek, and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Whose memories were those? Were they hers? Were they her mothers? Were they some random persons? She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? Before it had annoyed her to some extent, but now, now it was killing her. Why was she remembering some things now? Now more than before? Who were these people that kept triggering memories? Why were they triggering memories? Who was she really?

"Kagome!" a seemingly desperate Sango gasped from the doorway.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said groggily.

"Hello beautiful" a male voice said from the door

"Hey Miroku" she said, suppressing a giggle at the look Sango shot him.

"Not that she's anywhere near as you are my precious!" He quickly covered up.

" Miroku! I thought I fucking told you not to go in there!" another male voice said.

"Now Inuyasha, am I not aloud to visit my friend?"

"Huh? Oh hey. Kagome right?" he asked, as if only suddenly aware of the girl in the room.

"I think I shall leave now." Sesshoumaru's cold voice stated, before he breezed out of the room. Inuyasha looked at the bed, then the door, then the area where Sesshoumaru had been moments before, before jumping on the bed. Kagome yelped, but she was soon joined by Sango and Miroku.

"Hey listen, I was wondering, uh- I was um, well, I was kinda wondering, uhh, I was um, kind of umm, wondering if, uhh, if anything like, um, like er- that has ever, uh, happened before?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly.

"Like what? Passing out? Not that I can remember…"

"Not like that, like, passing out, and then waking up somewhere else?" Kagome looked at him.

"Well, there was this one time…"

_A/N_ well, it's a short chapter, but I guess my readers deserve SOMETHING! So here ya go!

Review replies (I'll do these every 2-3 chapters, unless I get reviews more frequently… then it'll happen more often) COOKIES TO ALL 

_FashionVictim:_

lol I did just that… I'm a sucker for those too! XD

Yana5: 

Well, you're wish has been granted (finally)

_Kivacuttie:_

TNX! .:Huggles:. Extra cookie for you!

_Winghai_:

Yup! There's defiantly more coming fear not: D

_Prinsessserenity59:_

ty so much! Lol I always rush my favorite authors, but take my own sweet time updating, you're really right! Extra cookie for you extra cookie just for being the only reviewer on 


	5. I will Remember You

Disclaimer: Rumiko was going to take me to court, but I was declared mentally unfit to stand trial. '

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I'm taking so long… I have 2 explanations for that.

My computer got some spy ware and I had to completely erase the hard-drive, and I was almost done the next chapter, and

I've been having some problems it dare I say it? Real life! My fish killed itself (really funny story) my hamster died, and I've been trying desperately to get a bunny, my social life hasn't been doing well, and my friends have been really bitchy, I just got back from a 3 week long camping trip, and to put a cherry on top, I just got into a huge-ass fight with my bff. sighs life really sux.

"Well, there was this one time…"

"But this time is different, I'm sure of it. Last time I couldn't remember anything from before it happened. I still don't. I just remember waking up and seeing Sango, but lately, that is, ever since I met you, I've been seeing… flashes of… things. I don't know how to describe them, they're just, like, like, memories or something, but they can't be, because they, they all involve you" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha, "and that's impossible, because I've, I've never met you before, have I?" She asked anybody, sounding very distressed.

"Kagome, I- is that, is that you?" Inuyasha asked, holding out a picture of two young children, no older than 5 years old. One was a boy. He had silver hair and dog-ears. He was sitting in a tree branch with a rope hanging off it. Kagome's gaze followed the rope down until she saw a girls face, her face; stare up at her from its body's perch on a tire swing.

"Wha? H-how did you? Where?" Kagome asked. She felt like crying, but whether it was for joy of finding out something about her past, or from the reailization that she currently hated one of her best childhood friends, she wasn't sure.

This is a midway a/n. I just want you to know that this will be the last chapter of this story (I may consider a sequel, but I've learned that having more than 1 fic on the go at once isn't the best idea for me) . After this I will work on editing Ali (I was planning on deleting it, and completely re-posting it, but I lost the files. I think I might do that anyways though, and take the whole story in a different direction.

Later that night

Kagome sighed as she stepped off the porch and onto the lawn. She had needed some air after discovering what had happened. That had been over twelve hours ago, and she still felt like she was going to cry at any moment. She lay down under a large oak tree. She was still finding it hard to believe that, after all these years of searching, that she had that she still had at least one connection to her past.

Hearing a twig crack, she sat up, and looked around, only to see Inuyasha approaching her.

"Hey" Kagome said quietly.

"Hey" He said back. He sat down, and swiftly pulled her light body into his lap. She gasped. She hardly even knew him, but, but it felt so right. Sighing, she leaned back into the inu-hanyou's warm embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes, watching the stars. Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep. As if he noticed it, Inuyasha slowly shifted forms until he became a dog. He kept his size to that maybe 3 times the size of an average husky. He wrapped his tail around her, enlarging it until it was big enough to cover her.

Kagome sighed as she blinked tiredly at the sky. She had felt Inuyasha shift forms underneath her, and it felt so, so right. She sighed as she clutched the fur on his tail. She didn't remember everything that had happened, and it would probably take a while, but somehow, somehow she knew that someday, someday she would.

THE END 

A/n I planned to make it longer, but the idea of making it end right there just seemed so perfect!


End file.
